


You Need Some Get Right, Mama

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Michael, Calum is into Michael's pudgy stomach, Creampie, Dom Calum, Feminization, Fingering, M/M, Michael in Panties, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panties, Rimming, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Sub Michael, Top Calum, blowjob, michael has a small cock, michael in a thong, sort of, this is kinky lol, tiny cock, tiny dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Calum Hood didn’t mean to walk in on Michael Clifford, his best friend, his band mate, his crush, while he was sleeping. He didn’t know he was going to sleeping on his stomach, wearing something that was definitely not boxers. But, he’s glad he did, because it is the hottest sight he has ever had the privilege to have.OR the fic where Calum walks in on Michael sleeping in panties. Sex ensues.





	You Need Some Get Right, Mama

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello I am back again with another overly kinky mess with basically the same kinks just a different bottom and setting. I couldn't get this out of my head, so I will change it up next time. there will also be a part two of this, and it will involve one of the other boys. which would you guys like? 
> 
> still, soon I will put out stories that are not all about one of the guys wearing panties, getting fucked by Calum while sleeping, and barebacking. I have a lot in the mix right now to publish, so stay tuned. 
> 
> also, this is not edited so soon I will probably edit it since I am bad at typing and I misspell everything. :)
> 
> title from Go Gina by SZA. her new album Is great. 
> 
> enjoy!

“I don’t even know who Logan Paul is! Why does he keep showing up on me feed?” Calum Hood asked to no one in particular, eyebrows knitted together as he scrolled through his Twitter. Luke Hemmings absent-mindedly hummed, not looking away from his own phone. He was laying across from Calum on their couch, Ashton Irwin sitting in between them. When he gets no response from Ashton, the brunette sighed. He checked the time on his phone, seeing that it was almost midnight. And the fact that his phone was at 2%.

“Shit, do any of you guys have a charger?” Calum asked, sitting up from his reclined position. Luke shook his head, still not looking away from his phone. 

“I think Mikey took mine. Said he was going to stay over, but forgot his charger,” Ashton piped up, turning his phone off. “He’s in the guest room, I think,”

Calum nodded, getting up from the couch. He turned in the direction of the guest room, knowing Ashton’s house like the back of his hand. The Maori reached the door, nonchalantly twisting the door handle to enter. The room was pitch black, the only light coming from the hallway. Calum frowned, fumbling around to find the light switch. He sighed contently when he found it.

“Mikey, give me Ashton’s cha-” 

Calum stopped mid-sentence when he saw the room in light. The room itself wasn’t out of the ordinary; it still had the same queen size bed in the middle of the room, pressed up against the back wall. The dresser was still right by the door, and there was a desk that Ashton had back home tucked away in the left corner of the room. What was out of the ordinary was Michael, more specifically, what he was wearing. Calum quickly closed the door behind him, his mind going at a million miles a minute. 

Michael was wearing panties. A pink, lacy thong that left little to the imagination. 

The bleached blonde boy was laying on his stomach, and Calum could hear his little snores from the doorway. However, Calum was paying attention more to the fact that Michael’s ass was on full display for Calum, for his taking, minus a tiny little slip of fabric that went in between his cheeks. 

Calum’s face heated up, his sweatpants suddenly feeling confining as he continued to stare at the sleeping Michael. He slowly walked over to his best friend, soon standing right at the foot of the bed. There, he got a closer look at his bandmate. The blonde was laying on top of the covers, almost like he fell asleep before he meant to. His arms were crossed under his head, and Calum spotted Michael’s phone in his left hand, connected to a charger.

Screw the charger.

Calum inched forward again, slowly sitting down on the bed next to Michael’s sleeping form. Calum knew how much of a heavy sleeper Michael was, so he wondered…

Calum swallowed a lump in his throat as he reached out, letting his hand grip onto Michael’s pale globe. It squished to Calum’s big hands, filling out where his hands weren’t. Calum held back a moan at the sight, biting his lip hard as he looked back to Michael’s face. The boy was still fast asleep, but his mouth was open a little. 

Calum got up for a moment, removing his sweatpants and underwear, leaving him in only his shirt. He was almost completely hard already, and all he has done is touch Michael’s right ass cheek. He sat back down, his attention now on where the straps to Michael’s pink panties were going to. The brunette decided to investigate.

Calum slowly rolled Michael onto his back, revealing Michael’s chest, stomach, and crotch to Calum. And fuck was it a hot sight. 

Calum always liked Michael’s body, with his smooth, pale skin, soft stomach, and perky nipples, Michael was like a wet dream come true. But nothing compared to his crotch.

His dick was so tiny.

Calum almost couldn’t see it in the lacy panties because of how small it looks. The Kiwi licked his lips, reaching down to the guitarist’s panties to pull them down a little, revealing his two inch dick and his tiny balls. Calum tucked the panties under his balls, mentally thinking how there is not much there for him to tuck them under. He traced his finger up and down Michael’s short cock, seeing it twitch from the contact.

No wonder Michael’s fingers are so small…

Calum smirked as he saw the small cock get stiff, growing only slightly as Michael got hard in his sleep. Calum wrapped his hand around it, his palm completely covering Michael’s penis as he gently moved it, trying to get it to its full length. He watched Michael’s face carefully, hearing small whimpers falling from the blonde’s pink lips every time Calum would jerk him off a little faster. Calum smirked, leaning up and pecking the blonde’s mouth. He was just so easy. He was probably dreaming of the same scenario right now. 

Calum let go of Michael’s three and a half inch cock, moaning lowly at the loud whimper that comes from Michael at the loss of contact. He pulled the panties back up, groping slightly at the boy’s crotch as he fixed the tiny prick back into the panties. The brunette turned the boy back around, once again seeing Michael on his stomach and is panty-clad ass on full display. 

Calum shuffles forward, setting himself back on Michael’s thigh to get a closer look at the pale boy’s ass. It was laid out in front of him, so inviting with a little bow at the top of the string. The pink lace wrapped around Michael’s soft hips, leading down in between his big cheeks. Calum gripped both of them, squeezing them together to make his crack more prominent. He groaned at the image in front of him, the thong being eaten up even more by Michael’s cheeks. He jiggled each cheek, watching the fat move at the command of Calum’s curious hands. Calum then spread the cheeks, seeing a pretty rosebud winking back at him, a thin pink string running down it. This thong really didn’t leaves anything to the imagination, Calum thought as he ran his finger down the string of the thong, starting from the cleft of Michael’s butt to his awaiting hole to his milky taint. Calum pressed down hard on it, earning a loud whine from the sleeping boy. The bassist smirked, removing his hand. He then brought his right hand slowly on Michael’s pale right asscheek, watching the flesh ripple at the slap. It wasn’t too hard to suddenly wake Michael, but enough to make the skin a little pink. Calum repeated the action on each cheek, soon making the flesh as pink as the boy’s slutty thong. 

Calum slowly draped himself over Michael. He settled down on top of Michael, lining up his dick to slip in between Michael’s plush cheeks. He shoved three of his long fingers into Michael’s mouth, getting them wet and quieting the moaning boy. He moaned into the pale boy’s neck as he felt the friction of the thong’s string rub against Calum’s seven-inch dick, combined with the heat coming from Michael’s hole and the feeling of Michael’s pale globes rubbing against Calum’s groin. 

He rutted forward a few more times before pulling away, resting back on Michael’s thighs to look at him. The boy was starting to look wrecked. His body was becoming pink, specifically his cheeks (both of them). He was letting out breathy pants every so often, and he was now grinding down onto Ashton’s mattress. Calum smirked, grabbing onto one of Michael’s fat cheeks in one hand, and moving the thong string aside with his wet hand. He looked admirably at Michael’s asshole for a bit, seeing it open and close for him, clearly desperate for something to fill it. Calum circled the pad of his index finger around Michael’s rim, slightly wetting the outside area of the muscle. It tensed up, winking back at Calum as he tapped on it. Calum smirked, pushing one in, surprised at how easy it slid in. Calum slowly moved his finger, feeling no resistance as he pushed his finger quicker and harder.

The slut must have fingered himself before this…

The thought made blood rush down to Calum’s already rock hard dick, standing tall against his stomach. Calum decided that Michael could probably handle it, plugging his fingers back into the blonde’s open mouth as he lined his dick up to Michael’s opening. He teased it for a bit, letting his own precum lube up the area. He felt the vibrations of a moan around his fingers as Calum’s dick starts to catch on Michael’s rim. The brunette decided to stop teasing himself, pushing in slowly. He exhaled loudly as he sunk into Michael’s warm cavity, the walls hugging his dick close as he bottomed out. Calum pressed himself against Michael, leaving no room between his muscular chest and Michael’s soft back. He brought his unoccupied hand down under Michael, slowly tweaking the boy’s perky nipples. He groaned louder around Calum’s fingers, his face scrunching up as he tried to take more of Calum down his throat. 

Calum continued to rock forward, his dick being tugged back into Michael’s wet ass everytime he pulled slightly out. He looked down, seeing where Calum is entering the sleeping boy. Calum moaned at the sight, bringing his hand down to touch at the place where Michael’s rim stretches around his dick. He then gripped Michael’s ass, squeezing it and lightly spanking it as he continued to rock forward.

The brunette started to rabbit Michael’s hole, pushing further into the blonde’s eager hole with each thrust. Calum felt like his dick was being squeezed as hard as it could, bottoming out quickly as he felt the jiggly cheeks collide with his own V line. He thrusted forward, stilling as he was all the way into Michael. He felt the walls twitch around him, spazzing as Michael presumably comes. Calum takes his hand away from Michael’s ass to reach around, feeling the wet bedsheets and wet panties. Calum smirked at the sticky feeling, slipping his hands into Michael’s soiled panties. He tugged hard on the small, half-hard dick. He wanted to see Michael cum again. 

Calum pulled out, relishing in the feeling of Michael’s hole trying to tug him back in. He looked down at the gaping hole, pink and flushed from being fucked by Calum. His thong was merely pushed aside, tugged taut against Michael’s right ass cheek. He smirked, flipping the guitarist onto his back. Calum put the thong back in between his cheeks, pulling it tightly so it was like giving Michael a wedgie. Calum smacked his hands on Michael’s juicy thighs, rubbing them roughly against the pale, smooth skin there. (Calum also just realized that Michael must wax his thighs, ass, and crotch, because he has hair everywhere else. Maybe one day Calum could help him with that.) 

Calum look intently at the dampened panties, seeing a clear wet patch in the pink lace where Michael’s dick would be. He reached his finger up, going through one side of the panties to feel Michael’s once-hard again dick. It looked even smaller now, covered in cum, having already cum before, making it a tiny, sticky mess. Calum brought his mouth down, mouthing at Michael’s cock through the rough panties, enjoying the feeling of the wet lace against his lips. He brought the panties down, sucking on the tiny head of Michael’s prick. He easily took the whole thing in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the whole shaft and head in one swipe. 

Calum could get used to the light weight of Michael’s baby cock resting on his tongue. 

As the brunette sucked, he brought one hand down to play with Michael’s pink hole, and brought the other hand up to grab onto his stomach. He pinched the warm skin there, rolling the fat around in his hands. He loved Michael’s tummy so much, and he always wanted to play with it. Now he is. 

He pressed a digit against his hole, forcing the skinny string of Michael’s panties to go into his hole. The blonde was moaning, getting louder and louder. At this point, Calum almost wanted the other two to walk in, seeing Michael spread out in some slutty panties, his small cock in Calum’s mouth, writhing around his long fingers. 

Before Calum was ready, Michael spurted into the bassist’s mouth, thick ropes of cum spewing out of his tiny cockhead for the second time that night (or at least with Calum). The guitarists let out a loud, high pitched moan, sounding like a female porn star. Calum swallowed it all, enjoying the taste of Michael in his mouth. 

As Calum pulled his mouth away, he saw the tiny dick flop down, almost flaccid. Calum pulled up the panties again, wanting to finish off in Michael’s hole. He turned the pale boy around, grabbing onto his soft hips as he nudged his dick in, slipping past the string of the thong. He grunted, grabbing hard at the hips of Michael as he plowed into the whimpering boy underneath him. Calum drilled in hard and deeper, pressing his chest against Michael’s back as he grabbed onto Michael’s chest, squeezing the skin/fat there. It was almost like Michael had small tits, making his body even more feminine with his full ass, curvy hips, tiny dick, and thick thighs. 

Calum continued to use Michael’s ‘tits’ as leverage, twisting the boy’s nipples as he continued to pull out half way, and push back in. The Maori boy felt his orgasm approaching, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled out all the way, pushing in all the way as he came. Calum’s eyes rolled back into his head as he felt tingles going from the tips of his toes to the hairs on the back of his neck.Cum spurted out of the head of his cock and into Michael’s waiting hole, the heat of it all overwhelming him. 

Calum breathed heavily, collapsing onto Michael as he reeled back from one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Once Calum came back to, he huffed into Michael’s neck, kissing the slightly sweaty skin there. He pushed his hand farther down Michael’s pliant body, feeling a wet patch on the mattress. Calum smirked into the pale boys neck. He then reached into the boy’s panties, his hand met with a very wet and very small prick. Calum ran his thumb across the slit, feeling a little more of cum dribble pathetically out of the tip. He brought his hand up, shoving his thumb into Michael’s awaiting mouth, still hanging open from Calum’s fingers. He sucked eagerly on the thumb, swallowing his own cum in his sleep. This was the third time the boy came tonight with Calum. 

Calum sighed, feeling exhausted. He didn’t feel like moving, or going home, or even pulling out of Michael, so he rolled them onto their sides, spooning Michael while he still shifted inside the boy’s wet ass. He wrapped an arm under Michael, reaching up to touch one of Michael’s nipples, squeezing onto the skin there. He reached over Michael with his other hand to pull the covers over them. He then slid his hand down to cup Michael’s small crotch, feeling the cum-stained panties rough lace texture. 

Calum could get used to this.


End file.
